


葡萄

by kashikasann



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashikasann/pseuds/kashikasann
Summary: A strange fantasy about their teens...
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 16





	葡萄

**Author's Note:**

> A strange fantasy about their teens...

#随便写写与随便看看

#除了小小是O，赫圭A，其他都是B

青葡萄：大泽山葡萄，颗粒小，清透与香甜

紫葡萄：巨峰葡萄，大颗饱满，酸甜气味浓郁，后面转变成了红葡萄酒

1.

“又来了一只小葡萄啊，哥让他住在哪个屋啊”李赫宰打量着这个新来的练习生，转头对朴正洙说。

朴正洙被公司频繁的更改队员计划感到焦头烂额，对这种已有分化迹象却还没有分化的未成年练习生感到头痛。队里已经有一个疑似要向Omega分化的忙内了，公司又塞进来了一个果香味儿的小孩儿。要知道Omega做为偶像是一个非常危险的行为，甚至是前所未有的事情。看来公司真的是对这个组合没有一丁点儿的长期企划吧，明晃晃地又塞进来了一个高危人物。

“先跟我住一屋吧”就算朴正洙再不想接收一个新队员，但保护未分化的小孩的想法也是根深蒂固，先把两个果香小孩放到一起看着吧，免得他们受到伤害。

这是曺圭贤第一次见到另一只小葡萄，他从朴正洙的身后钻出来，用清脆的嗓音说“你好，我是金厉旭，是你以后的队友和室友啦”。曺圭贤一愣，然后赶紧低下头打招呼“前辈好”。为什么同样是葡萄，有的种类这么甜？

金厉旭很开心，不，是非常非常开心。他总觉得自己和练习室里那些充满汗水摊在地上的哥哥们不一样，但具体哪里不一样他也说不清。他当然希望自己成年能够分化成Alpha，但潜意识里又意识到了不可能。每次谈到他出现的淡淡的清甜的信息素的味道，迎接他的都是朴正洙紧锁的眉头和其他几个哥哥的打打闹闹。他被困在这种对未来期望与害怕之中了半年，终于等来了一个同伴。

“哥来帮你去拿毛巾擦汗吧”金厉旭非常享受这种照顾弟弟的感觉，听话乖巧的大只弟弟让他有一种在养小孩子的错觉。金厉旭陪着曺圭贤练习唱歌，学习舞蹈，带着他一步一步的联系编舞，给他讲述舞台上捕捉镜头的小技巧，有一种在一张白纸上描绘人生的感觉。青葡萄在紫葡萄身上看到了自己的过去，又看到了幻想中的自己。

“真的是一点儿基础也没有，就这样跟在大队里只能拖后腿”编舞老师的批评总是恶狠狠的，让人总也适应不了。金厉旭下意识的挡在曺圭贤前面，仿佛小小只的身躯能够替小紫葡萄抵挡一切的伤害。小小的身体和清甜的信息素香气是安抚曺圭贤那一段日子所有的不安的利器。

2.

朴正洙总是很忙，每天的行程排得满满的，甚至连睡觉都经常在车上睡，宿舍经常只有他们两个。他们一起去公司练习，又一起回家谈论每一天的收获，等待哥哥们玩儿完电脑后悄悄一起去用电脑。

众所周知，新来的曺圭贤没有床。就算朴正洙不在宿舍曺圭贤也不敢偷偷睡在洁癖队长的床上。练完一天的舞蹈睡在床上一定睡得很香吧，躺在两个床中间的地板上的曺圭贤辗转反侧。他坐起来偷偷看旁边儿床上已经熟睡的金厉旭。小小的青葡萄缩成了一团裹在被子里，安安静静地仿佛一只没有防备的溢着果香的洋娃娃。

短短的两个月曺圭贤就摸清了这个同类的脾气，一个爱生气又好哄的小天使。有时候曺圭贤会故意做一些让金厉旭炸毛的小事儿，只为了和他多说几句话，多被小青葡萄锤几下。这样甜的小青葡萄肯定会被分化成Omega吧，那他还能和金厉旭继续做队友吗？追这只做过偶像的omega的alpha一定会从宿舍排到光化门吧。那小青葡萄会喜欢男A还是女A呢？不知怎地，曺圭贤越想越焦躁，他为什么会提前嫉妒能每天看见熟睡的青葡萄的人。该死，为什么这个小青葡萄睡得这么香，一点儿也没有他的苦恼。

曺圭贤戳了戳小青葡萄的眼睫毛，又戳了戳他软乎乎的嘴唇。“圭圭，怎么了”洋娃娃睁开了眼睛，把那个戳自己的大手拍下去，“圭圭是地板太硬了睡不着吗？”。曺圭贤无言的张了张嘴，还没想好要怎么回复。就看到金厉旭坐了起来，小小的脚踩在了他的大腿上，眼睛半闭半睁地打了个哈切，“圭圭要不然来我的床上挤一挤，快点儿睡觉啦，明天还要早起去录歌呢”。愣了几秒，曺圭贤说，“好”。

小小的单人床挤了两颗葡萄。曺圭贤感觉自己僵硬得像明太鱼干，那个浅浅的呼吸声就在自己的耳旁。曺圭贤慢慢地转过身，悄悄的在被子里把一只手搭在了小青葡萄的腰上，另一只手像是多出来没用一样，找不到安放的地方。明明是僵直无措的尴尬境地却被青葡萄香甜的呼吸安抚了焦躁与纠结，一夜好梦，梦里的青葡萄皮薄鲜嫩，香甜多汁。

曺圭贤从第二天起就发明了一套弟弟这样也可以的理论，不用等小青葡萄的邀请，自动占据了金厉旭的单人床，仿佛是这张床的主人一样理所应得。每天洗完澡后，曺圭贤成了先爬上床的人，“等我有自己的床之后也把床借你睡啦”，曺圭贤这样对金厉旭说，“现在暂时先借你的床睡一睡”。金厉旭觉得这样也没什么的，挤一挤总比弟弟还要睡地板要强。

朴正洙回到宿舍看到的就是大只的忙内搂着小只的忙内挤在单人床上睡觉的场景。朴正洙顿了顿，终究是没说什么。

朴正洙是个Beta，天生就对信息素不敏感。听李赫宰这个alpha说曺圭贤又是一个有葡萄味道信息素先兆的孩子。omega的人口比例那么低，一定不会出现在自己的队里的。一个声音甜美的青葡萄，一个浓厚温柔的紫葡萄，以后也会是同类对吧？朴正洙这样安慰自己。

3.

新加入的队员似乎给他们这个限定组合带来了好运气，初次一位的舞台上所有人泣不成声。曺圭贤跑到了金厉旭的旁边，在人群的最后面悄悄握住了这只小手，将不安与激动交融于紧握的手上。金厉旭被捏得生疼，但仍然用另一只手拍打着安抚着曺圭贤。金厉旭有一点儿说不出话，他从刚才的生放送打歌舞台就开始不舒服，却不敢告诉经纪人和哥哥们，怕影响表演。现在金厉旭感觉自己像被抛入棉花堆里的气球，一切轻飘飘的像活在梦里，被捏痛的手告诉着这一切是实际存在的现实。

尖叫，拍照，欢呼，庆祝。

哥哥们回到待机室之后开始庆祝他们这些年用汗与泪换来的成果。曺圭贤在待机室的角落悄悄的看着哥哥们。“圭贤啊，你也辛苦了”朴正洙找到曺圭贤，给了他一个拥抱，“你和厉旭都辛苦了啊”。曺圭贤抬起头来问“正洙哥，你看到金厉旭了吗？下了舞台我就找不到他去哪儿了”。

青葡萄弟弟的消失让待机室里的欢呼声安静下来，大家开始纷纷寻找金厉旭的身影。最后曺圭贤是顺着浓郁的青葡萄香气在地下一层的厕所旁找到了蹲着的小小一只的金厉旭。“你是不是发烧了 ”曺圭贤摸了摸金厉旭的头，然后背着红红蔫蔫的金厉旭去找朴正洙。

金厉旭发情了。曺圭贤愣愣地站在一边儿看着这一切。

朴正洙和经纪人一起去找人买抑制剂了，李赫宰和一些工作人员alpha被留在了电视台，曺圭贤和申东熙李东海一起护送着金厉旭回宿舍。

把金厉旭重新安置在那张小小的单人床上，小小的青葡萄汗津津的缩成一团，空气里青葡萄的甜度爆表。曺圭贤感觉到脑海里一团乱麻，omega、退队、信息素这几个字眼将他终于走向正轨的偶像生活搅乱。曺圭贤没有办法接受这一切，破皮儿的青葡萄也会将饱满的果肉展示给别人看吗？紫葡萄在情绪的跌宕中越发浓郁，变成了新酿的葡萄酒，凌厉辛辣充满了攻击性与占有欲。·

曺圭贤再醒来已经是半夜了，他揉了揉剧痛无比的后脑勺，发现自己没在本来的宿舍房间。啊，金厉旭今天发情了，他光着脚跑到客厅。

曺圭贤看到朴正洙和经纪人还有几个公司的高层在讨论他和金厉旭。

在充满邀请的青葡萄信息素的刺激下曺圭贤提前分化了，分化成了不要命的拼命冲向可怜巴巴的小青葡萄的alpha。还好申东熙在场挡着金厉旭，也还好李东海没有白白健身在关键时刻把他打晕了过去，否则在拿到抑制剂之前两种葡萄就提前融合了。

朴正洙觉得老天爷真是会开玩笑。

限定组合终于闯荡出了一番成绩，却遇到了前所未有的队员分化成Omega和突然分化Alpha的事件。既有A又有O的组合，有可能存在吗？Omega这种遇到发情会引发混乱的物种天生就不适合站上舞台，一个未被标记的甜美Omega也没有办法在这个鱼龙混在的娱乐圈继续发展。

大家这么多年的练习就要在第一次一位的时候终止了吗？培养了多年的赚钱机器刚刚开始要回本，公司当然不能放弃赚钱。公司高层给的指令是先对外宣称曺圭贤和金厉旭都分化成了Beta，然后让曺圭贤换到另外一层远离金厉旭的alpha宿舍，再找个alpha暂时标记一下金厉旭防止以后在舞台发情的意外出现。

送走了公司的高层之后，朴正洙只能够硬着头皮假装自己能处理好一切的吩咐弟弟们。他先安排两个弟弟去另一层给曺圭贤铺个地铺，再想等明天金厉旭清醒了之后问问他有没有靠谱且心仪的可以帮忙打临时标记的alpha。万一没有怎么办，朴正洙感觉自己就像一个担心自己孩子遇到坏人的妈妈，认命的打开了手机通讯录看看自己是否有认识的靠谱alpha可以介绍给弟弟。

“哥，我不要搬宿舍，我可以给金厉旭做暂时标记”一直愣在一旁的曺圭贤突然地对朴正洙说，“你看，如果我帮他做暂时标记，可以直接的将我们两个的问题都解决。”

朴正洙想都没有想直接否决道：“不行”。

没有得到想要的答案的曺圭贤急红了眼，顾不上规矩地冲哥哥大喊道“为什么我不可以？”

朴正洙揉了揉眉心说，“你还小，你还不知道标记对O和对A而言意味着什么。你现在受到的可能只是信息素的吸引，还有，厉旭也不一定选择你来标记。”

“那如果他也选择让我做标记呢？”曺圭贤急切地反问。

朴正洙显然之前没有考虑过两个小葡萄互相选择的情况，但他觉得这基本上是不可能的情况。万一发展成队内情侣又分手的话，算了，组合的明天还摇摇欲坠，不要考虑这么多了。朴正洙也没有直接拒绝曺圭贤，只回道“好”。

4.

金厉旭第二天很早的就醒了。朴正洙的床还是空空的，回归期的队长总是格外忙碌，几乎没有睡觉的时间。两个床之间的地铺也是空空的，大只的弟弟也不在这个屋里。金厉旭才想起来自己昨天分化了。

他，分化成了一个Omega。

“喝口水先”曺圭贤给金厉旭端来了一杯温水。金厉旭呆呆地看着这个也出现了变化弟弟，明明还是熟悉的浓郁紫葡萄味儿却多了几分浓郁的侵略与刺激的。金厉旭还没有喝过葡萄酒，不知道葡萄酒的味道。传递杯子时的肌肤相触让金厉旭感觉像被烫了一般缩了回去，“你分化成了alpha？”金厉旭问。

曺圭贤一边盯着金厉旭像一个小仓鼠一样咕咚咕咚地喝水，一边贪恋地闻了闻甜甜的香气。“我分化成alpha不好吗？”曺圭贤反问道。

“没有不好，就是...哥哥们都去哪儿了”金厉旭喝完水之后下意识的缩了缩脖子，不知怎么，明明这个是弟弟啊他为什么感到一丝的害怕。

“他们先去练习室彩排了，让我们两个先歇一歇中午再过去”曺圭贤顺手接过空空的杯子放在一旁，然后直盯着金厉旭。

无言尴尬。

金厉旭想起来明天不仅有打歌舞台还有个Cover前辈的特殊舞台，但自己又是这样的情况会不会被直接淘汰了。带着颤抖与不确定地问曺圭贤，“哥哥们有说，我该怎么办吗？”

终于来了，曺圭贤等待了这句话太久了。“公司说长期打抑制剂对身体不好，也无法控制突发的发情情况，最好就是找队友先帮忙打临时标记。正洙哥觉得我可以先帮你打临时标记，嗯，你觉得可以吗？”

金厉旭觉得短短的一天时间世界仿佛被完全颠倒了过来，前一天自己还信誓旦旦地安抚与保护的大个儿弟弟现在就坐在自己的床边说要帮自己打暂时标记。但确实有没有别的办法来应对自己这种情况。

“你是不希望我来帮你暂时标记吗 ？”曺圭贤的声音闷闷的，空气里开始充斥着泛酸涩的紫葡萄味道，又像是没有走上正轨被酿坏的红葡萄酒。这是曺圭贤的杀手锏。

“不是不是。我们现在就打暂时标记吗？”金厉旭急忙的否认，在慌乱间上钩。

果然啊，几个月曺圭贤就摸透了小青葡萄的脾气，好哄又好骗。

虽然被分化成了Omega，但金厉旭还觉得自己是个哥哥，在接吻标记这件事情里自己应该引导这个大只的弟弟。

金厉旭慢慢从被子里爬了出来，爬到了曺圭贤旁边，用手轻轻盖住了曺圭贤的眼睛，将自己的嘴唇慢慢靠近曺圭贤的嘴唇。

说不出来谁先向谁移出了最后一步，唇齿相接，曺圭贤捏着细细的手腕将盖在自己眼睛上的小手拉了下来十指紧扣。另一只手死死地按住青葡萄的后脑勺，再来一点儿，还不够，再来一点儿，一点儿一点儿地舔舐口腔内的每一寸。用牙齿用力咬一口青葡萄软软的嘴唇，太甜了，还不够，上瘾一般，疯狂汲取梦里曾经尝到的鲜甜。

等到神智清醒的时候发现已经把小青葡萄揉在了自己的怀里，曺圭贤用下巴抵在金厉旭单薄的肩膀上。又像确认青葡萄的存在一般的，拉开，又亲了一口，再继续拥抱。

“这样就可以了吧圭圭”脸红红的小粒青葡萄缩在大粒紫葡萄的怀里问到。

“可是没有感受到两种信息素的交融啊？是不是还得咬破腺体”曺圭贤似乎有一点儿不确定地问到。

金厉旭稍稍偏过了头，把颈后完全暴露向曺圭贤的方向。这样完全不设防的信赖让曺圭贤欢喜无比，却又忍不住焦躁如果换一个人来骗青葡萄是不是也这么容易上钩。

“圭圭这样会不会很疼啊...”话还没有说完，就感受到了牙齿咬破后颈的钝痛，红葡萄酒的信息素铺天盖地地通过金厉旭的后颈注射进他的身体，让他无力承受，尖叫出声。

不知多久，金厉旭熬过了这份痛楚，流过泪的眼睛还红红的，感觉自己被一个大尾巴狼狠狠地欺负欺骗了。但抬起头来看到那个用力抱着自己的双充满关切的眼睛，像一个大狗狗而不是大尾巴狼。

5.

等到下午两个打好暂时标记的小葡萄手拉手去练习室的时候，其他的哥哥们已经在练习室等了好久了。

“你们...”站在练习室门口对信息素敏感的李赫宰先发现了这一变化，被忙内们的进度感到震惊与不可思议，又不知道这样符不符合公司的安排，飞快地跑到朴正洙旁打小报告。

还没等到朴正洙说话。前一天打完歌就去跑行程错过了全部闹剧的金希澈发现自己的青葡萄弟弟被这个新来的家伙暂时标记了？

“阿西，狗崽子，谁给你的胆子...”金希澈想对着新来的这个弟弟脑壳梆一下，却被金厉旭拉住了衣角。“哥，是我让他给我做的暂时标记”金厉旭干巴巴地说。金希澈拿这个新分化的Omega弟弟没有办法, 大个的那个葡萄虽然没有说话，但空气里越来越浓郁的葡萄酒味道似乎在表明决心。

“大家先去排练吧，明天就要展示这个特殊舞台了。还有，刚刚拿到一位，大家就开始松懈了吗？”朴正洙哄着这群叽叽喳喳的弟弟赶紧去排练，然后拉曺圭贤去练习室的角落。“你们两个都商量好了？”朴正洙问。

“我能保护好他的”曺圭贤答非所问。

“希望你们两个不要后悔吧”朴正洙无奈地叹气，然后联系经纪人去向公司汇报情况去了。

曺圭贤在练习室里只看得见那个溢着淡淡酒香的小青葡萄。

小青葡萄刚刚经历了分化与被标记，仍然拖着虚弱的身体在排练着舞蹈在跟着大队排练。“No I can’t stop thinking about u...”小青葡萄努力地跟着一起跟着扭胯跳舞。

曺圭贤透过练习室里巨大镜子看那颗小小的身影，好的，现在他连孩子长什么样子都幻想好了。

6.

金厉旭不想回宿舍。

自从被曺圭贤打了暂时标记标记之后，金厉旭开始害怕回宿舍。

不知道是哪个哥哥从网上查的资料，说暂时标记可以通过完全的肌肤相亲来帮Omega遮盖味道。换句话说，就是脱光了拥抱裸睡。

曺圭贤就开始把每天脱光抱着他睡觉当成了作业一样在认真完成。

曺圭贤适应的极快，不光洗完澡之后不穿睡衣大摇大摆地在宿舍晃悠，还要监督金厉旭脱掉所有衣服才能上床睡觉。

小青葡萄每天都要用尽浑身解数才能征求得来穿着内裤回到单人床上的权利，还要被曺圭贤用虫子眼盯好半天内裤。曺圭贤的身上总是烫烫的，金厉旭觉得像是每天被灌下一瓶葡萄酒一样，每天都会最终晕晕乎乎地枕着曺圭贤光洁的胳膊躺在他灼人的怀里睡着。

曺圭贤只敢在金厉旭睡着之后才敢偷偷摸摸伸出手，摸摸小青葡萄肉嘟嘟的脸颊，悄悄伸出舌头舔一舔软乎乎的嘴唇和一直吸引着自己的颈后。最后悬崖勒马，曺圭贤每天一边儿背着圣经一边儿停下自己犯罪的双手。还好，人还是可以做梦的，梦里的小青葡萄哭得真的好娇。

小青葡萄每天早上看到超近距离的曺圭贤的睡颜都会害羞得全身粉粉的，但感受到的是满满的安全感和被全世界温柔照顾的幸福感。

这就是Alpha对Omega伴侣的影响吗？

不是啊，这个是弟弟不是人生伴侣啊，你在想什么呢，金厉旭每天都要唾弃自己两遍。

虽然每天搂着光溜溜的小青葡萄睡觉但还是很馋的曺圭贤没敢再继续挑战金厉旭的极限。

但没有自己的床有时候也是个好事情，曺圭贤很庆幸。

虽然每天都这样看着都快馋哭了。

朴正洙也很庆幸自己工作足够多，基本不怎么回宿舍。否则没有办法面对宿舍里面两个光不溜秋的葡萄。

7.

友情是个很奇怪的东西，时间可以慢慢消磨掉所有不接受，最后一起吵吵闹闹的喝酒。

金厉旭趁着曺圭贤在和哥哥们一起出去喝酒了悄悄锁上了宿舍的房门。

终于可以好好睡一觉了，金厉旭想，这段时间被那个滚烫的身躯禁锢在怀里的感受实在是太奇怪了。但不知怎地，金厉旭穿着睡衣躺在被窝里辗转反侧了许久都没有睡意，脱掉睡衣回到裸睡反而慢慢地进入了梦乡。

曺圭贤没喝多少。

这些哥哥们虽然年龄很大但酒量真的很浅，两杯就开始在饭店里画龙了。

表面上为了防止哥哥们继续在外面丢人，实际上是快到自己和小青葡萄睡觉觉的时间了，曺圭贤领着一串哥哥快速地回了宿舍。

迫不及待地想闻闻小青葡萄的甜香来洗涤一下自己被一群酒鬼熏了一个晚上的鼻子，曺圭贤发现卧室门打不开了。

撬锁对曺圭贤来说不是什么难事儿，但一想到小青葡萄为了拒绝自己居然把宿舍的卧室门上了锁还是让曺圭贤感到挫败和生气，他有点儿不想控制自己了。

金厉旭被这个铺天盖地表示主权的吻亲醒，或许不能说上是吻，像是被一个大狗狗没有章法地啃咬。曺圭贤身上的酒气混着空气里葡萄酒味儿的信息素让金厉旭浑身发软，没有办法推开这个肆虐的紫葡萄。

金厉旭无力地被大个儿的紫葡萄俯下身子完完全全覆盖住。还好曺圭贤即时放开了被吸咬得通红的嘴唇，一路舔弄蜿蜒向下，给了金厉旭片刻喘息的机会。

轻轻尝一尝小巧的耳垂儿，亲一亲分明的下巴，试探性地咬一口微微凸起的喉结，终于来到偷窥已久的两颗硬硬的颗粒处。

曺圭贤像找到了新玩具，专心致志地进攻这两小块凸起。唾液在灯光照射下蕴着淫悱的光，没被这样粗暴对待过的颗粒可怜巴巴地肿了起来。小青葡萄比想象中还甜，身上的每一处都像是能被榨出果汁儿一样诱人。

“停下圭圭”浑身通红的小青葡萄用尽全力推开在前胸左右开弓的头。不能再继续了，金厉旭想，这太过了，再不停下就会被这个弟弟发现自己已经湿了的内裤。再不停下就会 ...金厉旭不敢继续想下去了。

刚入队的曺圭贤一副少年的身板，看着单薄瘦弱。但身高和骨架在那里摆着，少年Alpha完全覆在金厉旭身上，让金厉旭被压得喘不过来气。

金厉旭虽然被压着还妄想保持着哥哥的尊严，甚至想教育一下这个差点儿让自己绷不住丢了面子的弟弟，但又有些不好意思说出那里的名称。

“为什么要舔那个地方”金厉旭问，但清亮的声音不仅没有任何威严还有一丝娇嗔的味道。

“我只是想多涂一些标记就不会被人发下你是Omega了...”在身上压着的重物传来闷闷的声音，仿佛还有些委屈。

“哦...下次不要这样了”金厉旭觉得自己是不是错怪了这个紫葡萄，但又不知道是哪里不对劲。

“嗯”身上的声音委屈的妥协，毛茸茸的头抵到了金厉旭的脖颈处蹭得金厉旭痒痒的。

相覆而眠，因为身上的大狗狗说这样比相拥而眠的接触面积更大效果更好。

金厉旭被迫盖上了这个紫葡萄味儿的人体棉被，火热而沉重。

金厉旭的苦恼加倍了。

金厉旭更不想回宿舍了。

一回到宿舍就会被那个臭紫葡萄的信息素蛊惑着又亲又舔来掩盖自己的Omega信息素。

虽然，金厉旭也承认确实挺舒服的。

可是白天练舞练到散架，晚上睡觉被压到散架，这还是人过的日子吗？

8.

偶像团体本来就是要顺从大众对于爱情与友情幻想与寄托的存在。

赚钱天才的社长早就给他们内定好了两两一对儿的营业关系。

曺圭贤知道金厉旭是和另一个Beta哥哥一起营业男男双Beta情侣。

对于自己这个新加入的成员，曺圭贤认为自己可以加入其中演绎三男Beta的三角恋关系。

金厉旭却觉得这种营业会让未成年粉丝受到不好的影响。

所以金厉旭当着镜头的面儿，笑盈盈地介绍曺圭贤是他的弟弟是新来的忙内，并且把曺圭贤推给了另一个女Beta来营业。

曺圭贤在短暂的错愕过后感到的是深深的无力。

十代的少年初识爱意，却陷入永远不能被大众知道的困境。

曺圭贤愤怒地看着他的Omega在镜头前躺在了另一个人的腿上，却仍然需要摆出笑脸来迎接给他自己的角色。

那明明是他的Omega啊。

拍完最后一个镜头的金厉旭成了最晚收工的一组，一边儿踩着夜色往宿舍走一边儿在想曺圭贤先睡着了没有。

从楼下看到卧室的窗帘都没拉，但里面黑黑的，金厉旭就猜到曺圭贤应该先睡了。

那今天就不用被强迫着压着睡了吧？金厉旭的庆幸中杂糅着失望的酸涩。

悄悄地推开宿舍卧室的房门，小心地走了两步。

太黑了，金厉旭的眼睛还没有适应这片黑暗，细细的手腕就被一双大手拉进怀里，抵在门后。

“唔...正洙哥呢”金厉旭感受到黑暗中曺圭贤似乎把宿舍门插上了门锁，但又被又急又燥毫无章法地吸吮探索着口腔没有办法说出完整的话。

“正洙哥凌晨录一个综艺今天不回来了，其他的哥哥们也都睡觉了。你要小声一点”不知过了多久，曺圭贤弓着身子趴在小青葡萄的肩头小声地说。

金厉旭理解曺圭贤这一天有一点儿委屈，就揉着曺圭贤的头表示安慰。

金厉旭顺从地让曺圭贤拉着他回到那张单人床旁，任由曺圭贤一颗一颗地帮他解衬衫扣子，脱掉所有衣服。

这安静的空气有问题，金厉旭的直觉感到不对劲儿。

空气里醇香的红酒味道变得又浓又烈，金厉旭腿软的瘫倒在曺圭贤的怀里。金厉旭都快忘记自己又该到发情期了，谁能想到曺圭贤故意放出信息素来刺激让他提前发情。

曺圭贤一只手扶着金厉旭不让他滑下去，另一只手从他的颈后顺着光滑裸背下移，刮着划过圆钝的屁股，从大腿游走到小腿，最终捏着他细细的脚腕用大拇指揉搓。

金厉旭在恍惚之间被曺圭贤扯掉了碍眼已久的内裤，推到了熟悉的单人床上。

曺圭贤的动作不算太温柔，他扯着小青葡萄的细脚腕将小青葡萄掰开，把自己的腰嵌进金厉旭的两腿中间，让细细的脚腕环住自己的腰。快速地脱掉自己的衣服，坦诚相待。

金厉旭本能的感到害怕，害怕这可视度低的黑暗与一切的未知，害怕面前这个Alpha像狼一样恶狠狠地盯着自己的目光，但后穴溢出的湿润顺着股沟流淌到床单上像是在无声地诉说着自己的期望。

“你是我的”

少年Alpha想着自己甜美的Omega就像梦里一样躺在自己身下难耐的发情就硬得发疼。

“你是我的Omega，我的！”

曺圭贤用尖尖的虎牙啃咬着青葡萄突出的锁骨。他想独自永久地占有这颗青葡萄，向全世界宣示自己的主权，宣告自己的独一无二，宣告只有自己才能每天将青葡萄压在身下享受这份甜美。

“快说，你是我的Omega啊”

还不够，血液里的信息素在叫嚣想要进入青葡萄身体的更深处。

金厉旭被啃咬得有些疼，但胸口的胀痛和感受到抵在自己大腿根部的灼热让自己有些难耐的扭了扭身子渴望更多。却让身上的狼崽子误解成金厉旭想要逃跑。

“唔...”曺圭贤将中指塞入青葡萄的口中翻搅，没等青葡萄的唾液将它完全打湿就迫不及待地拓进秘境。还好秘境早就做好了被探访的准备，但异物入侵的感受让金厉旭不敢再轻举妄动。

曺圭贤的手很大，骨节分明。一根中指刮着内壁缓慢地全部进入让小青葡萄轻叹了一口气，又紧紧地闭住了嘴巴。另一个手扶着小青葡萄前端的性器小心地撸动，眼睛使劲儿地盯着被情欲完全支配着的金厉旭的表情。

淡白的浊液在曺圭贤的大手里绽放，金厉旭用尽自己最后的理智控制住自己不要尖叫出声。

金厉旭在黑暗中看见曺圭贤在把自己排出的浊液往他没能疏解的灼热上涂抹，还是感到有些不好意思，微微偏过了头想着不去看他。

但金厉旭忘记了他和曺圭贤身体互相交错的位置，这种细微的扭动就是无声的邀请。

曺圭贤一个用力的挺身让小青葡萄没绷住地尖叫出声，半根末入，曺圭贤紧绷着身体一点儿一点儿把剩下的那一半磨进小青葡萄的身体。

金厉旭脑海中只剩下被强行贯穿的钝痛，但嘴被曺圭贤吮吸封锁发不出声音，长长的睫毛上挂满了被刺激出的泪珠，小手抓着床单，找不到支点。

没给小青葡萄留任何的喘息空间，少年Alpha贯穿小青葡萄后就开始深浅的探索。

小青葡萄的嘴里含着少年到处翻搅作恶的舌头，嘴角留下来不及下咽的唾液。胸口被毛头Alpha的没轻没重掐得生疼，却被下体一下又一下的撞击钉在原地，无法逃脱。得不到疏解的前端性器在可怜的半翘着，坏心眼的曺圭贤还在每一下抽插中用小腹蹭过顶端。

小青葡萄被欺负惨了，被欺负透了。

直到曺圭贤越进越深，开始在他体内至深处喷涌灼热的时候，小青葡萄才意识到发生了什么。

金厉旭再踢腿反抗也撼不动身上的Alpha。

体内成结完成了。

9.

“圭圭为什么射在里面啊，怀孕了怎么办...”重新获得新鲜空气的小嘴泣不成声，挥舞着拳头胡乱地敲打着曺圭贤的胸口。

“乖啊，没事的，都是我的错。不要哭啊，我又不会逃走...”曺圭贤赶忙用大手包住乱打的小手，释放信息素安抚这个不安的小青葡萄，亲吻掉小青葡萄眼角的水珠，哄着小青葡萄慢慢地睡去。

曺圭贤没有退出睡着的Omega的身体，只是换了个舒服的姿势继续抱着小青葡萄。

他才不要给金厉旭清洗，恨不得让汗液体液浸泡小青葡萄越久越好。

明天早上的干涸痕迹和红肿会再提醒一遍小青葡萄发生了什么。

明天的演唱会也有借口去揽着身体不佳的小青葡萄了。

真好。

终于，把金厉旭从头到脚，从里到外，都染上了自己的气息。

不能被大众知道又何妨？

他已经把小青葡萄吃透了，独属他一个人的小青葡萄了。


End file.
